


here, in this moment

by WatanabeMaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tenki no Ko | Weathering With You Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Weather, Cold Weather, Comfort Sex, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Tenki no Ko | Weathering With You, Kissing, M/M, Metaphors, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rain, Softcore Porn, Tears, Weather, akaashi controls the weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatanabeMaya/pseuds/WatanabeMaya
Summary: "I bring the rain with me, Koutarou," Akaashi argues weakly, eyes wet but still impossibly beautiful. It isn't fair. Their world hardly ever is. Bokuto doesn't remember when that fact had long ceased to be a bother to him anymore.Beautiful people are harbingers of rain. Akaashi Keiji is beautiful. Therefore, Akaashi Keiji is a harbinger of rain. If A is to B and B is to C then A is to C and so on and so forth – logic. Categorical syllogisms. The transitive property. There's something about it that spells out a formula for a tragedy but Bokuto can hardly recall the concept, much less understand the underlying theory behind. He shakes his head; it doesn't matter. Most things hardly do, nowadays."I don't mind," Bokuto says, not a care in the world. "Give me all your rainy days. Stay."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	here, in this moment

**Author's Note:**

> have some bokuaka soft porn that's not really porn lmao i just have feelings i decided to address via writing about comfort sex also this was mildly inspired by tenki no ko/weathering with you but somewhat in reverse haha happy reading
> 
> disclaimer: i dont own hq

It's a day in for them when it rains.

"Good morning, my love," Bokuto greets as soon as he wakes. His eyes are met by the sight of dimmed skies, heavens dulled by the atmosphere as the rumble of thunder reverberates overhead. There's a pitter patter of droplets that echoes distantly from their patio. On the streets, the pavement darkens from the downpour.

"Good morning," the raven-haired answers back, not quite bothering to look Bokuto in the eye. He averts his gaze. "The forecast said it would rain today."

"Is there a storm coming?"

"Mm," Akaashi turns to the window, eyes drifting wordlessly towards the empyrean as though searching for something from far, far away. "Typhoon."

"That bad, huh?"

Silence passes between. Bokuto pushes himself off of the bed and makes his way towards Akaashi. There's a crease on his forehead; Akaashi's always been known to worry. "I don't think I've ever seen you get this bad before, though," Bokuto comments as he smoothens the other's bangs and brushes away some stray hair. He leads him back into their bed. "Shall I…?"

"No," Akaashi says as he pulls himself away. Briefly, Bokuto mourns the absence of his warmth. "I should go."

"You don't have to. Stay with me."

"Koutarou."

"Please?"

Bokuto shifts in the sheets and allows himself to breathe; he makes room for Akaashi to fill in the rest of the intervals. With a gentle hand, he pats the empty space beside him.

"Trust me," he promises, "it'll make you feel better."

"I bring the rain with me, Koutarou," Akaashi argues weakly, eyes wet but still impossibly beautiful. It isn't fair. Their world hardly ever is. Bokuto doesn't remember when that fact had long ceased to be a bother to him anymore.

Beautiful people are harbingers of rain. Akaashi Keiji is beautiful. Therefore, Akaashi Keiji is a harbinger of rain. If A is to B and B is to C then A is to C and so on and so forth – logic. Categorical syllogisms. The transitive property. There's something about it that spells out a formula for a tragedy but Bokuto can hardly recall the concept, much less understand the underlying theory behind. He shakes his head; it doesn't matter. Most things hardly do, nowadays.

"I don't mind," Bokuto says, not a care in the world. "Give me all your rainy days. Stay."

Bokuto takes the moment to steal Akaashi's hand, lifting it as he presses the back of his knuckles against his own lips. Green eyes watch him wordlessly as Bokuto goes through the motions.

"Your people need the sun."

"Not always," comes Bokuto's quiet reply, voice light against the darkness. "They don't need it all the time. Rain clears the air and waters the crops and nourishes the soil which farmers use to make things grow. It fills up streams, rivers, ponds, and lakes. Water is important to sustain all sorts of forms of life, you know. It's good stuff, Keiji. Everything in moderation."

Akaashi looks up and out the glass panes of their bedroom window, listens to the wind howl as a gale rushes past them. The clouds paint a heavy picture of a rainstorm. The skies are tinged in a faint, defeated grey.

"Just for a little while?" he insists. At last, Akaashi acquiesces and gives in. Bokuto nods, smiling, when Akaashi finally agrees.

"Just for a little while."

Bokuto swallows back the smile that tugs on the feeble strings of his heart. There are tears welling up and begin to cloud his vision. He blinks to regain the clarity of his sight. God, Bokuto realizes, through the firmament that hovers above them, Akaashi is beautiful.

"Did something happen?" Bokuto asks as he marks his territory, tracing kisses down Akaashi's neckline, the slope of his nape. His eyes skim over the dip in his collarbone. "Did someone hurt you? Who is it? I'll fight them."

"Oh please. You?" Akaashi huffs in false disbelief. "All you ever do is cry."

"I could do both," Bokuto counters, "Not like it's hard. I can fight whoever it is while I cry about it. They're not mutually exclusive activities."

"Of course you could," the raven sighs against him, the sound of it falling short of a mix between a laugh and a sob. Akaashi plasters on a watery smile. His voice turns brittle in its attempt. "If anyone could, it would be you."

"Because I'm the best," Bokuto beams, as radiant as the sun. Where Akaashi is a flower, Bokuto is his prairie, and whereas the former blooms alone, the latter nurtures a thousand more to thrive in the fullest potential of their beauty. When Bokuto opens his arms, warm and wide and outstretched, Akaashi decides to let himself follow the other boy's lead.

"Of course you are."

"I love you."

"Of course," his breath hitches. Bokuto doesn't miss the way he bites his bottom lip. Akaashi's voice is hoarse when he tries to speak again. "Of course you do."

"Come here."

Bokuto learns and relearns the way that Akaashi feels against him. Tastes the pink of his mouth. The curve of his lips. He traces the pathways of veins in his hand, the way his heart beats, back arching and muscles pulled in taut sinews. Akaashi pulls him in closer. Bokuto meets him halfway.

"Keiji," he calls out to him in the smallest, most gentle of murmurs, "Keiji, it's okay."

"No it isn't."

There's the muffled sound of another sob. A sharp intake of air.

"I don't deserve you," Akaashi mumbles as their limbs tangle in the sheets, bodies pressed together in the heat of the moment. He presses his eyes into the heel of his hands. "I'm only going to hurt you like this."

"Then that's fine," Bokuto cuts him off and answers back, gold eyes warmed by years of relentless patience. He wraps his arms around Akaashi's waist, breath warm against the other's ears. Bokuto leans in closer. "I'm willing to get hurt because of this. Because of us." He whispers, "As long as it's you, then I wouldn't mind."

Akaashi's fingers curl as Bokuto thrusts into him. There is softness. Intimacy. Pale skin blossoms underneath the lambent light. His face is as fair as moonlight. _Koutarou_ , Akaashi calls out to him as he curls into himself with a whimper, _Koutarou, Koutarou, Koutarou._ Tear stains seep onto the silk of Bokuto's pillows. His voice aches with indescribable pain.

They bloom together into the morning.

Bokuto draws near, presses a kiss against the heated flush of the other's fair skin. Akaashi kisses him back. They pause for a moment to let each other breathe. Bokuto watches the world stop; watches Akaashi smile; watches the clouds part and the sun rise and the world slowly allow itself to start all over again.

"Koutarou," Akaashi begins, and Bokuto listens.

Outside, the rain whispers a lullaby against his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for your time i hope you all find a person who would want you more than any blue sky xx
> 
> hype with me about haikyuu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/onigiri_maya)


End file.
